sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG026
"Heart of a Signer - Part 1" is the 26th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline The newly named Team Sakura takes on the team of Aterius and DW in a massive Turbo Duel. Team Sakura pulls out all the stops and set up the foundations for their attacks on the first move. While Aterius and DW manage to call forth some of their own aces, they are no match against Team Sakura, who already knew what they would do. Featured Duels Team Sakura: 8000LP each (6 members) Team Shuiren: 24000LP each (2 members) Sakura's Turn 1 Everyone: 1 SPC Sakura draws a card and summons Calm, Silent Gusta (1700/1100) in attack mode. She places 2 cards face-down and ends. Jason's Turn 1 Everyone: 2 SPC Jason draws a card and plays Speed Spell - Count Up, discarding a card and boosting his SPC to 4. With that bonus, he plays the Summon Speeder spell and calling forth Elemental Hero Mizukari (1500/800). He then Normal Summons Elemental Hero Midnight Kunoichi (1300/700). He then tunes both monsters together and Synchro Summons Angel Bunny Posie (2700/2200). He sets one face-down and ends. Posie's Turn 1 Jason: 5 SPC, Rest of Team Sakura: 3 SPC, Team Shuiren: 3 SPC Posie draws a card and then summons Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (1700/900). She plays two face-downs and ends her turn. Aterius's Turn 1 Jason: 6 SPC, Rest of Team Sakura: 4 SPC, Team Shuiren: 4 SPC Aterius draws a card and then summons Defense Wall (0/2100) in defense mode, He ends his turn. Ruka's Turn 1 Jason: 7 SPC, Rest of Team Sakura: 5 SPC, Team Shuiren: 5 SPC Ruka draws a card and summons Sunlight Unicorn (1800/1000). She plays the Summon Speeder spell to summon Chaos-End Master (1500/1000). She tunes both of her monsters to Synchro Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000). Jason activates his face-down Sacred Synchro in response to Ruka's dragon. He removes his Angel Bunny Posie's Synchro Materials from play and calls forth his Signer Dragon, Golden Dreamlight Dragon (2800/2300). Due to Sacred Synchro, Ancient Fairy Dragon's ATK increases by 700 (2800/3000). Ruka plays two face-downs and ends her turn. Rua's Turn 1 Jason: 8 SPC, Rest of Team Sakura: 6 SPC, Team Shuiren: 6 SPC Rua draws a card and then summons Morphtronic Scopen (800/1400). With its effect, Rua summons out Morphtronic Slingen (1200/800). Rua tunes both of his monsters together and Synchro Summons Lightning Striker Dragon (2400/2000). He places two face-downs to end. Cinnamon's Turn 1 Jason: 9 SPC, Rest of Team Sakura: 7 SPC, Team Shuiren: 7 SPC Cinnamon draws a card and then summons Jurrac Guaiba (1700/800). She places a card face-down and ends her turn. DW's Turn 1 Jason: 10 SPC, Rest of Team Sakura: 8 SPC, Team Shuiren: 8 SPC DW draws a card and then summons The Fabled Peggulsus (100/1600). With its effect, she also summons D.D. Unicorn Knight (1800/900). She tunes both of them to Synchro Summon Thunder Unicorn (2200/1700). She ends her turn. Sakura's Turn 2 Jason: 11 SPC, Rest of Team Sakura: 9 SPC, Team Shuiren: 9 SPC Sakura draws her card and then summons Wynnda, Miko of the Gusta (1000/400). She tunes both her monsters and Synchro Summons Daigusta Sphered (2000/1300). Sakura activates her face-down Blast with Chain and "equips" it to her Sphered (2500/1300). She attacks Aterius's Defense Wall with Sphered and destroys it. She ends her turn. Jason's Turn 2 Jason: 12 SPC, Rest of Team Sakura: 10 SPC, Team Shuiren: 10 SPC Jason draws a card from his deck and then summons Fighter Hero Moonlight Slayer (1900/1200). He activates Angel Bunny Posie's effect to remove 2 cards from his deck in exchange for boosting her up 800 ATK (3500/2200). Jason uses her to attack/destroy DW's Thunder Unicorn, inflicting 1300 damage through battle and another 1500 from her effect damage (DW: 21,200 LP). Jason uses his Signer Dragon to strike Aterius and Moonlight Slayer for another shot at DW (DW: 19,300; Aterius: 21,200 LP). He ends his turn. Posie's Turn 2 Jason: 12 SPC, Rest of Team Sakura: 11 SPC, Team Shuiren: 11 SPC Posie draws her card and then summons the Tuner, Defender of the Ice Barrier (200/1600). She tunes her Defender with Dance Princess and Synchro Summons Icy Storm Dragon (2500/2100). She uses her dragon's effect and distributes the counters to itself (4600/2100). Posie activates Speed Spell - Eternal Synchro, releasing 4 SPC (Posie: 7 SPC) and sending another Defender of the Ice Barrier + Barrier Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier to Synchro Summon her Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (2500/1700) and uses Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (1200/800) and Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier (2000/2000) to SYnchro Summon her namesake (2700/2200). Posie then activates her face-down, Sacred Inheritance which gives all of Team Sakura's monster (except Icy Storm Dragon) a 400 ATK boost per counter on it (he has 3, so that equates to 1200 ATK) Continued in next chapter. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters